


The hunter gets captured by his own design

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to seduce Hannibal, and it backfires on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hunter gets captured by his own design

Seduction requires dedication thinks Will Graham. It’s not enough for the intended target to be in accord with the seducer, there must also be a perfect unison of body and soul. The seducer must guide the dance carefully lest he becomes caught by it himself.  
Hannibal thinks that he killed Freddie Lounds, and that Will agrees to all his twisted schemes now. His ego will be crushed when he learns the truth.  
Will must prevent him from doing so by submitting entirely, seemingly at least.  
Jack trusts Will and Will wishes to reward that trust.  
Will feels the lure of Hannibal’s darkness at all times, and he must fight to stay centered.  
Hannibal is in his head, whispering seductive words of love and death.  
He must take his own seduction from the mental to the physical.  
Will knows that Hannibal desires all aspects of him; from his mind to his body.  
He has been plied with drink and food much like Persephone was in the Underworld,  
by her uncle Hades no less.  
Will recalls he tale, and how she became the queen of the quiet world during the frozen months, and could frolic in the fields like a young girl in spring.  
If Will falls, he will be in the dark always, no green fields to escape to, no quiet stream to wade into. But he won’t be alone in the stygian darkness, his opposite and equal will always follow him, they are identically different.

*  
After they’ve eaten the endangered birds the time seems right to make a move.  
Will’s body is already on alert; he’s hard from Hannibal’s hungry gaze on him.  
Will feels the pull of the Underworld in ways Jack never will.  
He lunges and kisses Hannibal without much finesse, but with all his pent up longing, from spending nights alone in the prison Hannibal sent him to in the first place.  
His hands are shivering as he attacks and claims Hannibal’s mouth with his own.  
“Will,” says Hannibal breathily and returns the kiss, hands trembling on Will’s sides.  
He opens Will’s mouth and Will submits to his touch too easily.  
The tongue in his mouth is warm and slippery, and he moans.  
“Take me right here,” he says.  
“Are you sure?” asks Hannibal huskily.  
“Please, I would have you inside my body as you already are in my mind.”  
“Just let me get some things..”  
“Hurry,” says Will and groans with the loss of contact as Hannibal releases him.

*  
Will pulls his pants down and positions himself over the table.  
Hannibal returns with a small vial, and no condoms Will sees over his shoulder.  
Safe sex was literally never on the table.  
“Do it,” he says.  
Hannibal moves against him with a quick but graceful movement.  
He pushes a slick finger inside and Will moans.  
Will hisses as Hannibal works him open with infinite patience.  
“Now,” Will says as his lover starts to work his zipper down and coats his cock with lube.  
“My love,” says Hannibal and pushes his cock inside the tight channel with one smooth thrust, and Will sighs.  
“God I love you,” says Will as he’s taken and filled and pushed down against the smooth surface. He feels the burn, and yet the pain is only a small blip on his radar as he is overwhelmed by pleasure at their contact. He’s been without this sort of human contact so long that he’s overwhelmed by it now.  
Hannibal bites at his neck in a way that will leave a mark he can’t hide without a scarf. Will growls at him, but doesn’t deny the dominance.  
Hannibal speeds up his thrusts, and the table shakes under their combined weight.  
Will breathes heavily, knowing this is backfiring on him in all sorts of ways.  
He comes, staining the table with white streaks of come, yet he doesn’t think Hannibal will mind this mess on his pristine table.  
Hannibal comes inside him with a snarl.  
They remain entwined for long breathless moments, and then draw apart.  
Will has no pretense left, and he feels captured entirely.  
“Let’s leave tonight,” says Hannibal in a warm, low voice, eyes on his.  
“My dogs,” he says in faint protest. “I can’t leave them behind.”  
“We can take them with us.”  
Will nods in agreement. “Yes,” he says. “Yes.”  
“I have a surprise for you,” says Hannibal as he wipes himself off with a napkin. “You shall meet her soon.”  
Will stares at Hannibal’s now limp cock with hunger.  
“Her?” he asks when his brain starts processing this new information.  
“Abigail. I’ve saved her for you.”  
Will blinks.  
“You’ve passed the test. Ms.Lounds can die later.“  
“I can kill her for real,” Will promises.  
“Later, “says Hannibal and kisses him.  
Seduction, thinks Will, often backfires and the hunter is captured by the game.  
When they are on a private plane with Abigail and his dogs he thinks of Persephone and how she was always queen of the dark world in some myths.  
He will be in the Underworld now but not alone, seduced entirely and ensnared by his own flawed designs.

*  
Jack gets a postcard without a postmark, and it states.  
“Sorry Jack. I couldn’t resist the lure of the Underworld.”  
Jack doesn’t cry for what’s lost but his heart clenches in his chest.


End file.
